


seems i was born for this

by kittybenzedrine



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Implied abuse, Poetry Format, Suicidal Thoughts, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know lots of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seems i was born for this

They all think me stupid.  
My head don't work quite right,  
And I am a bit _dull_.  
But I'm not stupid.  
Not in the least.

I know lots of things.  
I know how to play the keyboard,  
And the guitar.  
And I can sing real good.

I know how to kill zombies,  
And I can play some video games  
With my eyes closed.  
I'm even working on a law degree!

I know lots of things.

I even know that I got seven kids,  
And don't none of them like me.  
I had two boys and five daughters,  
But my oldest decided  
He liked being called 'she',  
So now I got six girls and one son.  
And that's that.

I only ever met three of them,  
But from pictures I've got from all their mums,  
All my kids look like me.

Most their mums won't let me see them,  
Cause they say I'm no good.  
They tell me I take too much medicine  
And it's a bad influence.  
I told one that at least  
I wasn't Murdoc.  
At least I bothered  
To learn my children's names.

I know I'm nothing like Murdoc.

I'm not cruel.  
And Noodle's return was happy because I missed her.  
He was happy  
Because the band was back,  
And he could make money.

He drinks too much,  
And he's loud and brash.  
And my head always hurts now,  
Because of him.

I know he's the reason for everything.  
For my fame,  
My eyes being the way they are,  
For Paula leaving me,  
For my addiction.

For all the suffering I've gone through  
In recent years.  
And all the bruises  
That're replaced so often,  
That they never seem to fade.

See?  
I know lots of things.

I may be dull,  
But a dull bulb  
Still gives off light.

And I know that I wish  
That the car accident  
That ruined my first eye  
Would've killed me instead.

**Author's Note:**

> That was depressing to write and even more depressing to reread.
> 
> I am so sorry.


End file.
